Quinn's Summer
Quinn's summer is the 5th minisode in the Glee spoof series created by SIMGM Productions. It was first released on YouTube on November 20th 2011. Quinn's Summer was watched by 39,834 people, and it received 571 likes and 1 dislike. Quinn's summer took place between episodes 1 and 2 of the Season 3 spoofs by SIMGM Productions. Plot The minisode begins with Quinn waking up. It is already very light outside, but this is most likely because the episode is set during the summer, and therefore it is a lot lighter and sunnier. Quinn's mother tells Quinn that her friends have left her a lot of messages over the phone, and she goes on to say that she would have answered the phone on Quinn's behalf, but she was too busy not caring about what's going on in Quinn's life. As Quinn heads downstairs into the living room, her mother tells her that she is making Margaretas and goes on to ask Quinn if she would like one. However she does not get a reply from Quinn. Instead of answering her mothers question, Quinn turns on the phone and begins to listen to the messages that her friends have left her. The first message is from Rachel. She says that she has just got back from visiting Finn (But at first she says 'stalking' and then changes her mind quickly). Rachel continues that she is just doing her daily check up on all of the glee club members, and that she notices that Quinn is combing her hair right now. In a scared tone, Rachel comments that she didn't she means she doesn't actually see Quinn because of course she is not outside of Quinn's window. In a quieter and hurried tone of voice, Rachel asks Quinn to not call the cops like she did the last time she was outside of Quinn's window. Kurt and Blaine are the next callers, and the message starts off with Blaine singing that it is Kurt and Blaine and they are leaving a message for Quinn. Blaine goes on to tell Quinn, still singing, that he thinks she is insaine, and she needs to get herself together. Kurt is mad at Blaine for singing whilst he leaves a message, Blaine is clearly done this before. The next message is from Santana. She says that she has left a message to tell Quinn that her and Brittany cannot hang out today because they are too busy with other things. Brittany then interupts to say that they are having a sex marathon and that is why they cannot hang out with Quinn today. This is obviously something that Brittany wasn't supposed to reveal to Quinn because Santana is then slightly mad at Brittany for telling Quinn, however Brittany isn't able to see what she has done wrong. There is a call from someone anonymous who calls asking for two large pizzas with extra pepperoni, but upon getting no reply from the phone that they have called, another person, assumed to be a friend or a family member interupts saying that they have called the wrong number again, implying that person has called the wrong number several times before. The original person then speaks up again saying that they have not got the wrong number, because it says 'Quinn's Phone' next to the number, and they have indeed reached Quinn's phone. Someone who sounds very similar to Mike Chang then speaks up saying that he should have ordered as Asians never dial the wrong numbers. There is another message, but nothing happens, there is just a beep and then nothing. Quinn remarks that the message must be from Tina. This is a joke often used within the Glee fandom, because of the fact that Tina doesn't really speak anymore, and she is barely even noticed, therefore if it is silence, it must be Tina. Mercedes leaves the last message. She accuses Quinn of eyeing up her bacon flavoured potato tots the other day, and continues to say that Quinn has no right to take them, and she also has no right to eye them up, because they are not hers. She finishes with saying that if Quinn does that again, she will cut her. Quinn turns on the TV and starts to browse through the channels. They are all on commericals at that time, and the first one says 'Do you have big plans? Change your life! Dye your hair!' which the others following are similar to. The second commerical states that only cool people have meaningless tattoos, and therefore if you get a meaningless tattoo you will also be cool. There is another commerical for Pepto-Bismol which is apparently 'the best medicene for upset stomaches, and also makes a great hair colour' at this, Quinn turns off the TV and decides that her summer plans have just got a whole lot bigger. Cast Darren Sims - Blaine Chris Colfsim - Kurt Dianna Simgron - Quinn Lea Michsim - Rachel Cory Monsim - Finn Kevin McSim - Artie Amber Sim - Mercedes Jenna Ushkosim - Tina Naya Simera - Santana Heather Morsim - Brittany Puck Voiced by - Scott Carter TV Voiced by - William Moring Kurt Voiced by - Michael Aguilar Judy Voiced by - Boss Sister Downloads There are no Sims 2 downloads avaliable for this minisode. Photos